


Honored

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag: The Dark Night, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: At the end of episode 12: The Dark Night, Carter and Lee continue that conversation in the kitchen.
Lee continues to comfort Carter and Carter takes a chance on happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So that scene at the end of The Dark Night seemed perfect for a kiss and I couldn't help myself. The whole moment just seemed set up for it!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

It was a relief to be back at Didi's after the end of the case. Finding out that their criminal mastermind was the man he had pulled from a burning car so many years ago had been a shock for Carter and having to put a bullet in him had been even worse. He had felt bad for the man, who had lost his family and never received any justice for it, instead suffering on his own until he finally came up with a plan of vengeance to set things right. 

As they discussed the case in Didi's kitchen, Carter sitting on the counter and Lee standing across from him, he couldn't help wondering if he could have done more.

"Wish I could've done something else," he said quietly, when the conversation lulled for a moment, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"You did all you could," Lee answered, a rare attempt at comfort, and Carter thought that at least Lee had been with him through it. He didn't know what he would have done without his partner's reassuring presence and support.

"Thanks for sticking it out with me," Carter told him, meeting his eyes and hoping that Lee understood just how immensely grateful he was that he had stood by him through this particular case.

"It was an honor," Lee replied, the hint of a smile in his expression and Carter couldn't help the pleased grin that spread across his face at his partner's quiet humor. He watched as Lee's mouth quirked up into a proper smile, one that sent Carter's heart skittering in his chest. They stayed like that for a short while, sharing an affectionate moment but then Carter's thoughts turned back to the day's events and the smile slipped from his face.

"I just wish-" he started but Lee cut him off swiftly.

"Carter, it was not your fault," Lee said, stepping closer and resting a comforting hand on Carter's wrist. "You could not have done anything more." Lee was looking at him earnestly, still trying to convince him that he had done nothing wrong but all Carter could think about was how close Lee suddenly was. He looked down at Lee's hand on his wrist, enjoying the prolonged touch that was so abnormal from his normally distant partner. 

It was unusual for Lee to initiate contact like this, especially without pulling away almost immediately, but he seemed perfectly happy with his hand on the cuff of Carter's jacket, the heel of his hand brushing against Carter's thumb. When he looked up again, Lee was watching him with a strange expression and Carter couldn't be sure but he thought there was something akin to hope in his eyes. 

Maybe he would have been more cautious if the situation were different but after the day they'd had, Carter just couldn't bring himself to keep his distance, so he took a risk, flipping his hand over and moving it slightly so that Lee's hand ended up in his. He watched as Lee's mouth opened slightly in surprise, his eyes flicking down to their joined hands before meeting Carter's gaze again.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Carter's heart thudding in his chest as he worried about what reaction he would get, hoping against hope that it would be the one he wanted. He ran his thumb across the warm skin of Lee's hand, trying to ask his unspoken question with his eyes, hoping that if Lee didn't want this they could just brush it off as a strange moment, simply a friend comforting another friend. 

Lee's expression seemed to change then, the hope growing, mixed with a quiet uncertainty as he stepped closer so that Carter's knees brushed his sides. He raised his free hand to cup Carter's jaw and Carter could barely breathe, overwhelmed by the sudden change of events and Lee's close proximity. There was no way they were going to be able to pretend this was platonic now.

"Is this okay?" Lee asked quietly, hesitancy written in every inch of him. 

"Yes," Carter managed to breathe in response. Sat on the counter like that, he was almost the same height as Lee, the perfect height to kiss him, and he leaned forward slowly, watching the way Lee's eyes dipped to his lips. When he was so close that their lips were almost brushing, he paused, letting Lee choose to take that final step and close the gap between them if he liked.

"Is this what you want?" Carter asked, voice hushed as if speaking too loudly would break this fragile moment. He could feel Lee's breath on his lips, could feel the unsteady rhythm of it that mirrored his own. Lee didn't speak, instead answering the question by tilting his head to press their mouths together. 

It was barely more than a gentle brush of lips, slow and feather light but Carter felt dizzy with it. He let out a trembling breath as they parted, taking in Lee's hesitant smile before leaning in to kiss him again. This kiss lasted longer, still slow and soft but turning exploratory when Lee's mouth opened against his. They traded languid kisses for what felt like an age, movements tender and unhurried.

When Carter had imagined kissing Lee, he had pictured urgency and desperation but this was somehow even better. They would have time for all of that later but right then, the slow press of their mouths was exactly what he needed. He slid his arms around Lee's neck, shifting slightly closer to the edge of the counter to lessen the gap between their bodies and feeling Lee's hands move to his waist.

They were still kissing slowly but it had Carter feeling breathless, a warm happiness curling in his chest as he practically melted against Lee. He tilted his head slightly, changing the angle of the kiss and Lee's arms slid around him, warm and strong as he held him close.

When they finally pulled apart, they didn't move away. Lee stayed between Carter's knees and Carter kept his arms looped loosely around his neck, keeping him from going too far.

"So uh... do you maybe want to go to dinner tomorrow?" Carter asked, feeling wonderfully contented.

"I would be honored," Lee replied and Carter couldn't help the joyous laughter that burst out of him at that. He watched Lee smile back at him, wide enough to show his dimples, and then leaned in to kiss him again, trying to convey the level of happiness that bubbled in his chest. It was clumsy, both of them smiling into the kiss and eventually they had to give up and pull apart, content to stay in each other's arms and enjoy the closeness.

"Then it's a date," Carter told him happily, reveling in the feel of Lee's arms around him and the promise of a date tomorrow. 

"It is a date," Lee agreed, a soft smile on his face and Carter swayed forward to kiss him again, enjoying the warm slide of his mouth when he responded.


End file.
